What Family's For
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Short piece sort of from Sam's POV when he goes to rescue Dean from the djinn in WIAWSNB


_Hey guys, this is just a short piece of Sam's POV when he went to save Dean from the djinn in WIAWSNB. Hope you like it. Once again, I don't own any of this. Unfortunately. _

------------------------

"_This is Dean, leave a message."_

"Hey, it's me. Just… just call me when you get this. Okay."

Sam hung up the phone. He knew it had been a bad idea Dean checking out the warehouse by himself. But Dean, being the stubborn guy he was, wouldn't take no for an answer. Sam had gone along with it. But that was over an hour ago. And he still hadn't returned.

Now he was getting worried.

Sure Dean was a grown adult. He could take care of himself. But if the djinn was there and it had gone to plan, his brother should have returned by now. Sam knew something was up. He picked up the phone and tried Dean's mobile once more.

"_This is Dean, leave a mes…" _

That was it. He hung up with no message this time. Sam grabbed his coat and headed out of the door.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. Dean had the Impala. How the hell was he gonna get there. Come to think of it, where had Dean gone? Ruins he'd said. A warehouse maybe? He saw an older guy standing by a van.

"Excuse me!" Sam ran over to him.

"Yeah?" the man looked at him.

"Uh, is there a warehouse near here?"

"Yeah, why d'you ask?"

Sam thought on the spot. "Uh, I just had a call from my brother and he said that his car broke down near a warehouse not far from here. He was about to tell me where, but his phone died." To this day, Sam still couldn't believe how quickly the lies came rolling off his tongue. "Would there be any chance of a lift? I can pay you if you want."

"Alright then, hop in boy." The man climbed into the driver's seat, pocketing the $20 Sam had given him. Once both men were strapped in, they headed off.

-----------------

"Thanks again." Sam shouted as the man drove off. When the van had disappeared, Sam ran to the abandoned warehouse. He passed the Impala and entered the door of the building.

As he was walking through the corridors, he saw something on the floor. Dean's knife. That couldn't be good. Dean wouldn't just leave his knife on the floor. He had to be in danger. Sam picked up the knife and continued through the corridors. After what seemed like forever, he found a door. He held the knife prepared for what he saw. As the door flew open, the first thing he saw was a young girl tied up. Her hands in ropes above her head. Her eyes were half open. Like she was in a trance. There was an IV drip coming out of her neck. She was so incredibly pale and wasn't moving.

All of a sudden, he heard something. It was almost like a groan. He spun around, ready to see the djinn behind him. But it wasn't the creature. It was Dean.

His brother was also tied up, his hands bound above his head. His skin was much too pale and his eyes were also half open. The IV drip hung from his neck and lead to a bag of blood. Dean's blood. And that made Sam sick to his stomach. He noticed that his brother was starting to stir. He was slightly coming out of his trance-like state. Sam was about to run to him, when he heard a door open. He hid behind a few boxes just in time to see the djinn walk into view. The creature approached his brother and lifted its hand. Its hand began to glow blue and it placed it to Dean's face. He gently stroked his cheek with it.

"Sleep." The djinn had an almost human voice. Sam saw it continue to caress Dean's face until he saw his brother succumb to the soothing voice and he fell back under the djinn's spell. Sam had to resist shouting to his brother. The fear of joining his brother in this horrible place got the better of him and he stopped himself. The djinn then walked back out of the room. When same was sure that the creature was gone, he rushed to his brother's side. He gently shook his shoulders, not wanting to shout and alert the djinn of his presence.

"Dean." He whispered. "Dean? Can you hear me?" but his brother was unresponsive. He was too far under the djinn's power. Sam shook him a few more times before resorting to yelling.

"Dean!!! Dean!" he shook him again. "Dean. Oh God, come on! Hey, wake up!" he looked around. "Wake up damn it." Then, relief washed over him as Dean's eyes began to move. He groaned.

_Oh thank God. _Sam thought. "Hey, hey." He said softly to his brother.

"Oh, Auntie Em." Dean said, weakly. "There's no place like home." Sam couldn't help but give a small smile. It still amazed him, that no matter how bad the situation, Dean still made jokes.

"Thank God." Sam said it out loud this time. "I thought I lost you for a second" he began to fiddle with the IV drip hanging from his brother's neck.

"You almost did." Dean replied. As Sam pulled the drip from his neck, he saw the pain in Dean's face. Sam then reached up with the knife to untie Dean.

"Let's get you down." He began to cut the ropes around Dean's wrists when suddenly he heard his brother yell his name. Sam turned to see the bright blue eyes of the djinn next to him. He swung the knife at it frantically, but missed each time. As he swung it again, the djinn grabbed his arm and forced him back to the wall. It squeezed his hand until he dropped the knife. Sam could hear Dean struggling against the ropes to free himself. The next thing Sam knew, he flew toward the staircase and smacked his head on a step. Dazed, he flipped himself over as the djinn wrapped one hand around his throat and the other began to glow. Sam grabbed the glowing hand and held it back for as long as he could. He had just saved his brother from this things clutches, he was not about to go down now.

Suddenly, the creature yelled and went rigid as Dean shoved the knife into its back. It fell forward onto Sam and blood dripped from its mouth. Sam pushed it off and gasped. He looked up at Dean, who was still white as a sheet, and looked like he was about to collapse.

The pair of them walked over to the girl Sam had found earlier. Dean put his hand to her neck and felt for a pulse, not expecting anything. However, they didn't expect to see a single tear roll down her cheek.

"She's still alive. Sam!" Dean handed the knife to Sam, who proceeded to cut her bonds. Dean pulled the drip from her neck and caught her as she fell. "I got you. I got you. We're gonna get you out of here ok? I got you." Sam watched as Dean softly spoke to the girl. "I got you." Sam noticed that Dean was close to tears. He knew what she had been through. Sam had no idea. But he was going to take care of his big brother, as Dean had done for him many times before.

That's what family is for.

---------------------

_Well, what did you think? _

_Hope you enjoyed it! _=)


End file.
